Your Song
by MiiChele
Summary: Mesmo recuperando sua capacidade de sentir reiatsu, Ichigo não consegue enxergar Rukia e o desespero já está lhe consumindo. O que ele fará nesse Dia dos Namorados em que se completam dois anos sem sua baixinha?


**Your Song **

**By: Michele P.R. – Mi Yuuki x**

Anime: Bleach

Pairing: Ichiruki

Summary: Mesmo recuperando sua capacidade de sentir reiatsu, Ichigo não consegue enxergar Rukia e o desespero já está lhe consumindo. O que ele fará nesse Dia dos Namorados em que se completam dois anos sem sua baixinha? – ONESHOT

N.A.: A música Your song é de Elton John, imenso ídolo meu! Adoraria que ao lerem, ouvissem essa música. Cliquem no link: "kboing . com . br/elton-john/1-42336/" Contém spoilers do capitulo 451 do manga, e desde o capítulo 423. ^^

XXXXXXX

Estava linda.

Aquele par de olhos que, com seu ávido azul, fazia o trabalho do céu, este que, devido ao inverno, encontrava-se encoberto por nuvens.

A pele de porcelana sem sequer uma imperfeição parecia leitosa de tão suave, tentadora ao toque de qualquer um.

Os cabelos repicados que caiam sobre seus ombros e esculpiam o rosto perfeito da morena.

Devia estar parecendo um idiota a encarando daquele jeito, pensou.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_É um pouco engraçado esse sentimento aqui dentro_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_Eu não sou um daqueles que conseguem facilmente esconder_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, mas cara, se eu tivesse_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_Eu compraria uma casa grande onde nós dois pudéssemos viver"_

Não tirara os olhos dela e, mesmo que seus amigos estivessem ali, por que parecia que o mundo havia se fechado a apenas a existência dos dois? Uma brisa fria correu e ele notou a figura de sua musa esmaecer a sua visão. Junto daquela brisa, surgiu um aperto. Esse parecia corroer seu coração, liberando por suas veias uma dolorosa toxina que o fez apertar os punhos. Era o medo.

Como seria agora sem ela? Como era a vida antes dela? Não se lembrava. Por mais que se esforçasse, ele não conseguia se lembrar de como existia sem ela ao seu lado, de como vivia, como acordava, como passava seus dias... Sentiu-se só, apesar da companhia dela ainda estar ali.

"_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Se eu fosse um escultor, mas também, não_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_Ou um homem que faz poções em um show que peregrina_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_Eu sei que não é muito mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_Meu presente é minha canção e essa é para você"_

Não havia palavras a dizer. Os lábios entreabertos dela pareciam hesitar em dizer algo, mas talvez, assim como ele, Rukia decidiu abster-se de dizer algo que pudesse tornar aquele momento mais doloroso. Um ano juntos. E apenas no momento da perda, aquela resolução e vontade de expor o que sentiam vinha à tona. Não, aquilo sempre existia. Faltou uma coisa: coragem.

Ichigo sempre pensara que a teria para sempre a pequena ali. E naquela certeza o tempo passara, as batalhas aconteciam, o sentimento aumentava... Mas ele nunca tivera a coragem suficiente para revelar. De que adiantaria se declarar ali agora? Só iriam saber que se amavam para depois nunca mais voltarem a se ver?

Suspirou com pesar. Realmente não era uma vertigem que tivera. Ela realmente estava desaparecendo diante de seus olhos. E roçando os dedos as palmas das mãos, essas inquietas pela vontade inexorável de abraça-la, nem que fosse por um instante e dizer tudo o que sentia, voltou a sentir o peso da sua covardia. Ela ergueu o rosto, encarando-o. E não sabia ser delírio seu ou não, mas chegou a ver dois pequenos córregos se formando nos cantos dos oceanos que queriam despejar suas águas em outras terras. Mas agora aquelas terras eram proibidas.

Rukia, por sua vez, sabia que poderia sempre que quisesse vê-lo. Em contrapartida, ela também sabia que apesar de vê-lo, ele não teria conhecimento de sua presença. Seria eternamente ignorada por ele. Mesmo que penitenciasse sua vida a velar pela dele. Mesmo que se comprometesse a protegê-lo, cuidar dele eternamente... Ele jamais saberia que ela estaria ali. Os lábios entreabertos queriam soar algo, alguma coisa que expusesse mesmo em um ímpeto, mesmo que causasse dor, que o amava.

Os olhos marejados dela o fizeram mordiscar o lábio inferior, externando pouco da angústia que sentia ao ver a pequena sofrer. Mas como era covarde e sabia disso, ele não ousou toca-la, conforta-la nem ao menos afaga-la em seus braços. Decidiu manter as mãos ao bolso para hesitar cair em tentação.

- Ichigo...

A morena o chamou. E aquela voz sempre imperativa, firme, dessa vez soava meloso, um som que ele certamente jamais gostaria de esquecer. Sabia que era a última vez que a ouvia pronunciar seu nome.

- Até logo, Rukia.

Por que não adeus? Porque era covarde. Porque não conseguira toma-la em seus braços e finalmente se despedir de uma forma digna. Não podia aceitar. Não iria aceitar. Mas a visão de Rukia cada vez mais fraca que era refletida nos orbes castanhos era real demais para ser negada. E então ela se foi. Desaparecera completamente. E mesmo em meio aquela onda de tristeza que os envolvera, ela sorriu. Ele correspondeu, mesmo que fosse extremamente difícil. Ela não cuidara dele para ser um fraco, não o transformara em shinigami para aquilo. Havia o tornado forte. Um homem de verdade. E com aquele pensamento, a pequena desapareceu não apenas do reflexo dos seus olhos, mas de toda sua vida.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_E você pode dizer a todos que essa é sua canção_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Pode ser bem simples, mas agora que está pronta_

_I hope you don't mind_

_Eu espero que não se importe_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_Eu espero que não se importe que eu tenha colocado em palavras_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_Quão maravilhosa a vida é enquanto você está no mundo"_

Ele acordou em um sobressalto, sentando-se a cama. Os olhos castanhos arregalados e o rosto banhado em suor. Usou o dorso da mão para enxugar a fronte, farfalhando os fios laranja enquanto levava outra mão ao peito, sentindo o coração disparado. Levou um tempo ainda arfando, ofegante pelo susto quando se acalmou.

Mais uma vez aquele sonho. Mais uma vez, repetiu a si mesmo quando apoiou o cotovelo ao joelho, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Afastou a cortina, ainda sentado a cama e observou que ainda era noite. Ainda chovia. Havia semanas que chovia sem parar em Karakura, devia ser pelo inverno.

Fitou o relógio aceso sobre a escrivaninha e constatou passar das duas da manhã. Estava frio, apesar do calor que sentira ao despertar daquele sonho.

Aquilo se repetia pelo menos duas vezes por semana e estava matando Ichigo, ele sabia disso.

Fazia dois anos que Rukia havia partido.

Dois anos que perdera sua reiatsu.

E uma semana que havia recuperado sua reiatsu, isso graças a seu treinamento com Ginjou Kuugo e os fullbringers.

Mas mesmo com todo treinamento, mesmo voltando a sentir reiatsu, ele ainda não se via capaz de enxergar espíritos.

Quando questionou Ginjou, o fullbringer não soube ao certo explicar o porquê de Ichigo, desde que recuperara sua habilidade, não conseguira enxergar um hollow sequer, ou ao menos um plus. Disse que ele deveria enxergar normalmente e se isso não aconteceria poderia ser que provavelmente algum shinigami pudesse estar dando cabo de todos os hollows e realizando konsou de todos os plus da cidade.

Ginjou disse aquilo com uma risada. Ichigo se chateou, mas não discutiu com o amigo. O fullbringer sabia bem que não eram espíritos ou hollows que o substituto de shinigami procurava. Mas sua incapacidade de enxergar espíritos naquela semana havia feito Ichigo questionar se valera a pena realizar o treinamento com Ginjou. Mas uma engraçada sensação lhe fazia pensar que ela estava próxima. E lembrou-se de quando há algumas semanas atrás fora visitar alguém que poderia esclarecer suas dúvidas.

" - Não, a Kuchiki-san não vem aqui há muito tempo! – o loiro respondia abanando seu leque.

- Mas eu senti a presença dela, Urahara-san. – explicou Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-san, você não sente mais reiatsu. – e parando o movimento com o adorno de pás de madeira, ele encobriu seus lábios com o mesmo. – Não acha que estás na hora de se conformar e viver como um jovem normal? – perguntou Urahara, meio temeroso se feria os sentimentos do rapaz.

- Mas eu estou dizendo que senti! – relutou Ichigo, cruzando os braços e emburrando.

- Você está cismado, Kurosaki-san. – concluiu Urahara. – É normal. Você ainda não se conformou em perder seus poderes, - explicou o homem que se levantou. - mas posso te garantir que a Kuchiki-san não veio aqui. Vir aqui e me pedir para confirmar que a Kuchiki-san esteve aqui, Kurosaki-san, é apenas afago para seu coração. Você pode ter essa paz sem ser um shinigami ou sem ela.

Suspirando com pesar, Ichigo baixou a cabeça. Urahara estava certo. Estava tão afixado a Rukia que estava já imaginando coisas. Ele havia sido rígido, mas estava definitivamente correto. Se não acabasse com aquilo, terminaria enlouquecendo. "

Bufando, um pouco irritado pelo sonho repetitivo e pela lembrança da ida até Urahara, ele levou as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou. Caminhou até a entrada do quarto, sutilmente, mesmo que não quisesse assumir, fitando o armário. Aquele móvel que se tornara uma espécie de santuário para ele desde que Rukia se fora. Ria de si mesmo quando via a que nível ridículo estava chegando. Foi até o interruptor e acendera a luz do quarto.

Ele sabia muito bem que depois de ter aquele sonho, não voltaria a dormir aquela noite. Então se sentou a escrivaninha e abriu uma das gavetas do móvel. Seu peito doeu.

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Eu sentei no telhado e chutei para longe o musgo_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_Bem, um pouco dos versos, bem, eles me colocaram em uma encruzilhada_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_Mas o sol tem sido bem gentil enquanto eu escrevia essa canção_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_É para pessoas como você que ele permanece aceso"_

De lá tirou aquela pequena caixinha de veludo azul. Já estava um pouco empoeirada pelo tempo, afinal, havia mais de dois anos que a comprara e a mantinha ali.

Antes de ir para o Hueco Mundo, havia se decidido em comprar aquilo para Rukia. Era a chance de assumir que a amava. Pediria ela em namoro. Ele sorriu com tristeza ao abrir a caixinha e fitar o anel de ouro branco. Minúsculo, incrustado com pequenas safiras, tão delicado quanto sua pequena. Quando o comprou, havia pensado em como ficaria no dedinho tão miúdo de Rukia. Primeiramente pensou em comprar para dar a ela antes de irem, mas quem sabe fosse melhor esperar o dia dos namorados? Afinal, estava tão próximo.

E em um relance ele ergueu os olhos e viu o calendário a parede. Riu ironicamente de si mesmo. Fazia dois anos que devia ter dado a Rukia o anel. Ela desaparecera antes.

Será que ela ainda se lembrava dele? Ou tinha sido apenas um encontro por acaso que terminara em uma bela amizade? Rukia devia estar forte, mais crescida, bonita... E claro, devia ter se envolvido com alguém. Retorcera os lábios ao pensar. Talvez estivesse sempre a se afundar naquela relação que não existia mais enquanto Rukia poderia ter seguido em frente. De qualquer maneira, não se sentia triste. Não queria em nenhuma hipótese Rukia triste. Será que estava com alguém? Namorando alguém? Com Renji... Ele suspirou em meio a um falso sorriso. E se estivesse ali ao seu lado? Em um reflexo ele virou-se para a esquerda, a direita... estendeu a mão ao ar, abrindo e fechando a palma na tentativa de capturar o invisível.

"_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_Então me perdoe se esquecer dessas coisas que eu faço_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Você vê, eu até esqueci se eles são verdes ou se são azuis_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Não importa, o que vale é o que eu realmente quero dizer_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_Seus olhos são os mais doces olhos que eu já pude ver"_

- Se estiver aqui...

E ele abrira novamente a gaveta e pegara caderno, do qual destacou uma folha e a pousara sobre a superfície de madeira da mesa. Levou a mão até o porta-lápis de onde tirara uma caneta e começara a escrever o trecho de uma canção.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_E você pode dizer a todos que essa é sua canção_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Pode ser bem simples mas agora que está pronta_

_I hope you don't mind_

_Eu espero que não se importe_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_Eu espero que nãpo se importe que eu tenha colocado em palavras_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_Quão maravilhosa a vida é enquanto você está no mundo"_

Terminou de forma triste. Suspirou, jogando o corpo para trás. A cabeça pendida para trás. Queria perguntar se ela havia gostado. Com certeza ela o chutaria e tinha dito que ficou uma droga. Riu ao pensar quando apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, deslizando a cabeça pelos braços e fazendo-os de travesseiro. Em questão de pouco tempo adormecera ali mesmo.

A porta do armário se abriu sorrateiramente.

Ela olhou para os lados e então pôs as pernas para fora do móvel e então saltou.

Trazia em suas mãos uma manta de cor branca e caminhou até a escrivaninha. Preocupada em ver se ele realmente dormia, andou pé-ante-pé, esses calçando apenas suas meias de shinigami. Esgueirou-se para frente e fitou a expressão adormecida de Ichigo. Ele tinha os lábios entreabertos e parecia já dormir profundamente. Sorriu ao vê-lo tão tranquilo quando então abriu a manta e envolveu as costas dele.

- Quer ficar doente, baka?

E ao terminar de envolvê-lo com o cobertor, ela não pôde evitar em deixar as mãos suaves apalparem um pouco as costas dela, aonde ousou recostar a cabeça. Chegou a ouvir um pouco das batidas do coração dele que ressoavam em suas costas. Era quente, aconchegante.

Levantou-se e, curiosa, decidiu bisbilhotar o que Ichigo escrevia.

A mão dele, relaxada, caia sobre o papel que ela cuidadosamente retirou com cautela suficiente para não desperta-lo.

Ele havia escrito a letra em inglês e logo em seguida escrito cuidadosamente em japonês. Notou que havia perto também uma caixinha de veludo e viu o anel. Não pôde deixar de se emocionar quando leu as palavras dele. Afagou o papel entre os seios e suspirou. Descuidada, ela tocara o rosto do rapaz com delicadeza e em seguida, afastando os fios revoltos de sua fronte, o beijou.

- Arigatou, Ichigo!

Ela se afastava quando sentiu a mão firme dele segurar seu pulso. Seu coração acelerou. Aquele calor... Baixou sua vista e então encarou os olhos castanhos. Aqueles olhos que não eram capaz de vê-la agora refletiam apenas ela. Ele, mesmo que ainda parecendo um pouco desnorteado, encarava fixamente Rukia.

- Rukia...

O coração do rapaz se enchera de emoção ao toca-la. Aquela pele... Aqueles olhos... Ela estava um pouco mais alta e também tinha o cabelo um pouco mais comprido. Estava linda.

E antes que pudesse sequer tentar se soltar, Ichigo se ergueu e a abraçou firmemente. Ela foi envolta por aquela onda de calor que emanavam carinho e ternura. As mãos fortes dele roçavam, parecendo realmente querer constatar que ele realmente a abraça, coisa que ele não acreditava.

- Rukia... que... quanto tempo! – e ele mudou suas palavras, tímido.

- Ichigo! – corando, ela não sabia o que dizer. – Você... está me vendo? – riu ela mesmo que com o rosto escondido no peito dele.

- Claro baka! – respondeu ele se afastando. – Eu... eu precisava te ver.

A voz trêmula de Ichigo expunha todo seu sentimento. Ele necessitava vê-la. As mãos dele, que envolvia as dela, sutilmente balançavam enquanto Ichigo parecia explorar a pele da pequena. Ele corou.

- Ichigo...

- Rukia...

- Eu sempre estive aqui, baka. – riu ela. – Estou cuidando de Karakura e venho dormir aqui quando não estou na Soul Society. Acha que não está vendo hollows e espíritos vagando ai pela cidade porquê. – comentou ela orgulhosa e um pouco grosseira.

- Por isso que eu... sentia você.

Decidiu não ser mais covarde.

Soltou uma das mãos de Rukia e então a levou, mesmo em um gesto hesitante, até o rosto fino e suave dela.

Arrepiou-se ao sentir o toque de Ichigo, o que a fez sorrir e com a mão livre afagar a que lhe acariciava.

Ele deixou de toca-la para então pegar a caixinha a mesa. Sem soltar a outra mão, ele abriu a caixinha e expôs a Rukia a jóia.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Rukia! – foi o que ele disse, sorrindo.

Sentindo o chão sob seus pés literalmente desaparecer, ela sorriu emocionada ao ver o anel tão delicado. Ichigo retirou da caixinha e então delicadamente colocou no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Rukia.

- É aqui que ele pertence. – explicou.

- Baka... Eu não tenho nada pra te dar... – acanhada ela corou.

- Claro que tem. Você é meu presente nesse dia! – exclamou ele, bem claro.

Rukia sorriu. Não tinha como estar mais feliz. Encarou as castanhas reluzentes:

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Ichigo!

E o sorriso dela foi encoberto pelos lábios de Ichigo, que a beijou com paixão. Rukia sentiu os braços firmes dele a envolverem enquanto a língua quente dele a invadia. O carinho dele era repleto de doçura. Foi quando se separaram devido à falta de ar de ambos que Ichigo decidiu dizer.

- Você estava lendo o que escrevi, né? – e ruborizou ao ver o papel fora da mesa.

- Anh? Eu... – e riu sem graça. – Sim.

Ichigo fingiu ficar bravo, mas então desmanchou-se em um riso quando a abraçou, afagando seus cabelos.

- Então leu a ultima frase, não é? – perguntou.

- Sim.- assentiu ela corando quando se aconchegou ao abraço dele.

- É o que sinto sobre você...

E sem hesitar, antes que Rukia ruborizasse mais, ele o fez.

Tomou-a nos braços e a beijou.

O céu de sua vida não estava mais encoberto pelas nuvens. Se ele estivesse, o azul dos olhos dela ainda daria cor a sua existência. A chuva havia parado.

"_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_Quão maravilhosa a vida é enquanto você está no mundo"_

FIM.

N.A.: Gente, essa fic é dedicada ao meu querido noivo Jorge André. O meu Ichigo, além do nosso cosplay, aquele que eu amo muito e a cada dia enche mais meu coração de alegria. E a todos que estão comemorando o Dia dos Namorados, incluindo minhas nakamas Nanda, Iamela e Eveline, três pessoas que me inspiram muito a escrever e me dão forças para isso!

N.A.: Eu mantive a data do dia dos namorados pelo calendário japonês.


End file.
